Glass Robin
by seeker of song
Summary: Red X has stolen something again. But this time it has no importance...except to one person...Robin. Slash. Fluff. I think. Robin's 'first' kiss. rated 'T' for Slash.


Hello All! This is my first SLASH Fanfic Ever! So I've decided to make it a one-shot and see where it takes me. It's SLASH! If any of you don't know how to read soo…… So if any of you don't like it….don't bother. Anyway….I can safely say that the next chapter in my other story…will be updated by the end of next week. But this bunny wouldn't leave me alone. If you guys that read it(this story) could give me a few pointers on how to improve my writing, could you in a review? I think its kinda fluff…and its like how Robin's and Red X's relationship begins. So it doesn't really do to much. I might make a larger story of it someday. Anyway…Let's start reading…on your mark….get set…..GO!

RED X POV

---February 13th 11:58----

Red X was once again stealing something. Oh…But this was different. This was important. This was to get a person's attention. A, shall we say, _very_ special person's attention. He had once again put his sights on a bird. So he was stealing this…glass made robin, with diamond eyes, from the city museum. There was nothing special about it. Except for the fact that it was a robin, and it was in a museum, and it could be stolen.

Red X swiftly broke into the main lobby of the museum, using the front door. It was in between shifts, near midnight, and he planned it so that the titans were busy with those HIVE students again. He smirked to himself. It would be easy. He quickly located the security cameras, purposely showing him self to each and every one on his way through the lobby. The guard in the security room was already knocked out with a timed sleep bomb placed earlier that day by an Idol worshipping ten year old on a tour of the museum with the rest of his class. Red X smugly smirked at the thought beneath his robins mask.

The glass robin, which was in a small display case to the right of the lobby along with other finely made items and trinkets, was carefully lifted out of the now cut glass container, and quickly replaced with an 'x' shaped shuriken so that no alarms would be sounded. Red held it close to his face for a moment, and then slipped it into an empty container in his robin's belt. Smirking once again beneath his mask he quickly teleported out of the museum, and into the safety of an alley way, and quickly to his home where he could once again dream of his robin.

NEXT MORNING

The Titans were all eating breakfast when Robin's communicator beeped its little jingle, letting them know that the head of police was calling. They all exchanged puzzled glances. _Hadn't we stopped the Hive last night?_ Was one of the various thoughts running through their heads, if only the main one. None the less Robin flipped open the communicator and answered, turning the volume up so that all of the titans around the table could hear the conversation.

"Teen Titan Robin here…what's the problem?" he asked with a slightly worried tone to his voice. The head and shoulders shown on the screen were grimacing. (an: sorry…I couldn't think of any other way to put it. 'Cause shoulder's can't grimace, tighten, shrug, droop…yes, grimace…no.)

'_Robin, a rare glass piece from the early eighteen hundreds was stolen form our museum last night. We have reason to believe that Red X stole the artifact. Could you and your team please come to the museum immediately?' _Robin glanced around at his teammates quickly noting their expressions upon hearing news about red-x. He had been staying low recently. They all displayed shock, and he was almost certain his face displayed it too.

"Certainly, we'll be down there soon. Are you going to meet us there? Or are we just going to do a routine check of the area?"

'_We'll meet you there Robin. Loring out.'_ The transmission ended with a buzz. Robin snapped the communicator closed and placed it back on his utility belt. He glanced up.

"Titans Go." They all knew where they were going, of course they did, they had all heard the conversation. So cyborg went to the t-car, while Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy took to the sky, and Robin rode his R-cycle to the Jump City Museum, where what they would find would shock their boots off.

MUSEUM

The teen titans greeted Loring at the front gate of the museum. They all nodded or waved at him in greeting before he took them inside of the great building that until last night held a robin, but today, it held a different robin's attention. Loring lead them to the sight of the crime. A perfectly carved X in the glass case over where the glass object should have been, but an X replaced that also. Two foot prints clearly showed in the dust before the case, exactly the size of Robin's. The titans looked on in bewilderment, X had nearly never shown that he had been there so obvious. Raven tilted her head and spoke to the head of police.

"I'm guessing this is your main reason to believe it was Red X?" Cyborg and Robin chuckled at the humor. Beast Boy pouted at not thinking of it. Starfire, however was strangely quiet. That is, until she interrupted the head of police just as he was opening his mouth to reply.

"Please, could you tell us what was stolen? It does not say on the board of information." Loring replied immediately.

"That was one of the strange things about this case, you see, it was a glass robin." Robin and Raven stilled, glancing at each other, she had known about Red's crush on Robin, how could she miss the way he would look at Robin, even though he would shamelessly flirt with Starfire, but then again, you could call almost anything he said shameless flirting. But she hadn't thought he would steal something to show it. Robin however stilled because he knew there could be millions of implications to that simple answer. But he wasn't sure which one was right. He could just be pettily stealing something, trying to catch his teams attention by stealing something that could be taken for him, and use it as a ruse, or use it as a warning. Either way, he WOULD track Red X down and bring him to justice. He quickly covered his momentary shock though, and asked another question.

"Is there any other proof that Red X is the one who did it?" the titans turned their attention to Loring who smiled and waved his hand in the general direction of the security room.

"Follow Me." They quickly made their way into the security room, and he began to rewind the tapes to midnight the previous night. They all saw Red break into the building through the front door, and lazily stroll into the museum, waving at every single camera that showed him. They all saw him stop in front of the glass case, and quickly but surely carving his stylized 'x' into the top of the case, lowering his hand and delicately grasping the glass and diamond robin. They all saw him pick it up, and they all sensed the smirk that fell upon his features, they all saw him hold the robin close to his face, seemingly nuzzling it, before slipping it into one of his various compartments on the belt. They all saw him disappear.

MEANWHILE

Red X was in Robin's room, chuckling softly to him self. He would leave the roses on the nightstand that only held an alarm clock. He quickly placed it there, leaving one white, and one black rose, as well as a single note. He knew Robin would know exactly what he had meant and he would come alone. Sure, they would probably fight first, but he would still get what he wanted. He sat on Robin's bed and inhaled his scent on the pillow. His Robin's suit had smelled like it once. He stood up as he realized that the titans would be here soon, he quickly left the room after glancing down at the bed. He smirked. The impression of where he sat on the bed would be there when Robin came back. Good. He quickly teleported to the ground, near his 'x'-cycle and raced back into the city.

IN THE TOWER

Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were all waiting for their leader to either A. go up into his room and brood, or B. go to the main Titans Computer system and brood. But option C. was almost never the case as it was ….'go out for pizza and leisurely think on what Red X might do next.

The Answer was A.

"I'm going to go into my room and search up case files. You guys can do whatever you want." Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg win a free pizza for Starfire in her innocence, was STILL hoping that for once Robin would choose option C. But alas, that hasn't happened until AFTER he has done his brooding. So Beast Boy and Cyborg went to play video games, or their newest video game which consisted of Kingdom Hearts. No one knows how they got the 'taking turns' part down. Raven went into her room and grabbed a book, to read in the main room, and offer advice to Cyborg and Beast Boy about the game, hoping against hope that there might be a sighting of yaoi in the game, for she had practically squealed, covering it with a cough, when she saw the few "friendship" scenes between Roxas and Axel in the second one, and had subtly gotten them the first one for Christmas, they hadn't started playing it till recently however, and from what she could tell….there wasn't much hope. Starfire, had gone into the kitchen and had recently gotten the recipe for the tameranian dish of brood—thinking, she corrected herself, from her mother to give to friend Robin.

Robin however, after making his way to his room, and stopped in shock at the door. His bed had been sat upon, and on the nightstand were two roses and a note. One white, and one black. He quickly made his way to the note. Nearly snatching it open, absently noticing that it had his name on the outer side, and a small x for the seal. The note was simple and wasn't styled. It simply read…

_Kid. _

_You want the glass robin?_

_Well answer the riddle(s), and meet me there._

_What weighs six ounces, sits in a tree, and is very dangerous?_

_and…_

_What's green, icky, and powerful, but generally against the law, _

_like drugs and stuff, but you know all about it don't you kid?_

_RED-X_

Robin chuckled as he read the first riddle, he remembered that one quite well. It was a sparrow with a machine gun. He had figured that one out. But the next one….xinthonium…and it was addictive if you took it with certain chemicals…but what did that have to do with anything? Then his eyes widened. Red X was the sparrow with the machine gun. But he needed the Xinthonium to use it, so he would be going back to Dr. Chang's hide out. But what were the roses for? He would find out later. He put the note back down on the bed, glanced at the roses, and despite his instincts telling him not to, he didn't know what they could be infused with, he brought it to his nose and sniffed lightly, a small smile on his face. But he put them both back, and dashed out the door, grabbing his bow staff on the way, waving at the rest of his team in the living room, and out the door to his r-cycle, speeding away towards the hideout.

CHANGS HIDEOUT

Robin kicked open the door to the destruction that awaited him. Red X was smirking holding the glass robin lightly in his folded arms.

"So glad you could make it kid. Those riddles weren't to….hard….for you were they?" He was still relaxed, But Robin took position, bow staff out and ready, feet slightly apart and legs bent at the knee, eyes still trained on his would-be opponent.

"Give the robin back Red X, and I might just let you slip from the police this time." The kid wasn't lying, Red X knew. The kid would omit the truth sure, but not entirely and out right lie.

"I didn't know you cared…but sorry, I came here for something else, and I think I just might keep it." Robin could feel the smirk and amusement rolling off Red X like waves. It was making him angrier by the second. And whatever Robin did when he was Angry was never good.

"Well then what do you want Red X?" Robin practically spat out the reply, the name on his lips as though it were poison.

"Just the Robin." Red X replied with a smirk he knew Robin could sense beneath his mask.

"You're not going to get away with this."

"Oh, but I already have" Okay, so it was clichéd, but every fight with robin was clichéd, he just couldn't think up something original when he was around him. But that cause Robin to attack, jumping back so that he wouldn't get hit by the bow staff, and dodging to the left slightly so that he wouldn't get a foot in the jaw. They continued to 'fight' Red X maneuvering a completely bewildered Robin up against the wall, Robin initiating the attack, and Red-X dodging to avoid, limbs, bow staff, and even teeth. But once they were in position, he quickly jumped behind Robin and turned him around, holding the birds hands up against the wall above his head. Before Robin even knew what was happening, the lower half of Red X's mask was raised and his mouth was on Robin's. Just a simple pressing of lips, and then he withdrew, and looked into Robin's bewildered mask. He chuckled low in his throat.

"Happy Valentines day kid" and then he was kissing the Boy Wonder, pretty much the only one who could make him with draw from a fight. It was pure heaven for the thief, and it only became better when Robin kissed back. Only slightly at first, but then more sure, and he opened his mouth to Red's wandering tongue. And for what seemed eternity and a second to the two boys but was only a moment in time, they stood their, attached at the mouth, closer to anyone than they had ever been in their life. But then Red withdrew, and with a slightly shaky breath he smirked at the breathless boy wonder. "As I said, I just might keep it." And then he was gone. Leaving the boy wonder who moments later touched his lips in wonder.

"Holy heart-failure." he whispered loudly, diamond blue eyes widened beneath his mask in wonder.

It wasn't until later, after ignoring the questioning glances his friends sent him when he returned to the tower and made his way up to his room, if only to smell the roses again, that he found the glass robin with the diamond eyes in one of his spare compartments on the belt. He smiled. He knew what the roses meant. He would return the robin later. For now, he would dream.

The END

Wow. What can I say? They turned out somewhat OoC. But that's okay. Its my first time writing slash fanfiction, and only my second attempt at fanfiction, and in my other story they're all ooc anyway, so I'll keep working on it. If any of you readers can give me some pointers it would be appreciated. I forgot the disclaimer at the top. I OWN NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE OR I'LL SICK BATMAN ON YOU BECAUSE I DON'T OWN THE RIDDLER'S JOKES OR ROBIN'S AWESOME SUPER BRAIN OR RED X'S COSTUME BUT HE DOESN'T REALLY OWN IT EITHER!!!.

Okay I'm done. I used a couple of references to the Batman the movie! movie. So don't sue me for that either. I loved that movie. It was just so funny. I watch it constantly with my friends and I can quote it almost word for word. (like I can with star wars episode VI and Pride and prejudice, at least the proposal scenes) Anyway…Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
